bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gelu
Gelu war ein Glatorianer des Eisstammes, der den Dienst als Glatorianer freiwillig aufgab. Biographie Gelu kämpfte im Kern-Krieg unter der Leitung des Element-Lords des Eises. Gelu war unfreiwilliger Krieger und verließ die Armee. Er ging zu den weißen Quarzbergen. Während einem Kampf wurde sein bester Freund Surel verletzt. Man dachte Surel wäre tot, Gelu suchte ihn fand ich jedoch nie. Nach dem großen Zersplittern auf Bara Magna und wurde dort von Certavus und Metus trainiert. Er wurde der zweitrangige Glatorianer von Iconox. Dennoch wurde Gelu einmal in die Arena geschickt um gegen Ackar zu kämpfen, er verlor und so schuldete Iconox dem Dort Vulcanus eine große Menge an Exsidian, einem Wertvollen Metall. Als das jährliche große Turnier in der Arena-Magna stattfand wurde dies von den Skrall gestört und Arena-Magna komplett zerstört. Wieder in Iconox entschloss er, dass er lieber Karavanen beschützen wollte als weiter, als unterbezahlter Glatorianer, in der Arena zu kämpfen. Als Gelu einmal eine Karavane von Tajun begleitete sah er, Fero. Er schickte die Karavane in eine andere Richtung und konfrontierte Fero. Während dem Kampf fand Gelu eine Karte von Vulcanus, die der Knochenjäger bei sich trug. Fero wollte ihm nichts über die Karte sagen, so zerstörte Gelu seinen Thronax-Werfer und kehrte zu der Karavane zurück und rettete sie vor einigen Zesk. In Tajun begegnete er Metus, dieser versuchte Gelu für einen Kampf anzuheuern, doch er stimmte nicht ein. Metus, Gresh und Gelu gingen dann nach Vulcanus. Auf ihrer Reise stießen sie auf eine beschädigte Karavane, welche sie reparierten und vor einem Vorox-Angriff schützten. So kamen sie sicher in Vulcanus an. In Vulcanus erzählte Gelu Raanu von der Karte, dieser erzählte ihm, dass die Karte nicht mal eine Woche alt sein konnte, da dort Mauern verzeichnet waren, die erst gebaut wurden. Daraus schlussfolgerten die Glatorianer, dass die Knochenjäger vorhatten Vulcanus zu überfallen. Raanu bat Gelu einige Glatorianer als Schutz von anderen Dörfern zu holen, Gelu wollte seine Antwort herauszögern um möglichst viel Bezahlung zu bekommen, doch bevor dies geschehen konnte nahm Ackar die Aufgabe an. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Ackar führte Gelu zu Malum und bat ihn um seine Hilfe. Malum stimmte schließlich ein und überfiel die Knochenjäger mit einer Armee aus Vorox. Die Knochenjäger wurden stark geschwächt und ergriffen die Flucht. Malum kam nicht mit nach Vulcanus. Dort angekommen begannen die Vorbereitungen für die Verteidigung von Vulcanus. Am Abend kam Strakk zu den anderen Glatorianern und erzählte, dass die Knochenjäger vorhatten ganz Vulcanus zu zerstören und nicht auszurauben. Die Glatorianer kamen dahinter, dass die Knochenjäger durch die Eisenschlucht eindringen würden, da man es dort am wenigsten erwarten würde. Gelu und einige andere legten überall in der Schlucht fallen für die Knochenjäger, wodurch sie sich zuerst zurückzogen. Danach schickte Raanu die Glatorianer weg, weil er sich sicher war, dass die Knochenjäger nicht nocheinmal angreifen würden. Die Glatorianer gingen, allerdings nicht zurück in ihre Dörfer sondern holten Vastus zur Hilfe, da sie wussten, dass die Knochenjäger nochmal zurückkommen würden. Als Gelu wiedereinmal eine Karavane begleitete wurde er von ein paar Skrall angegriffen. In diesem Moment landete die Kanohi Ignika auf Bara Magna, was die Skrall so ablenkte, dass Gelu fliehen konnte. Später gab es einen Sturm auf die Skrall, bei dem auch Gelu beteiligt war. Er kämpfte gegen Stronius und wurde während diesem Kampf verletzt. Gelu trieb Stronius in die Schwarzen Stachelberge, da er den Skrall nicht besiegen konnte, kehrte er zu der Mega-Stadt der Agori zurück und wurde Teil des Glatorianer-Teams, das die Stadt beschützte. Später kam Teridax auf Bara Magna an und griff Mata Nui an, der die Kontrolle über den Prototypen-Roboter erlangt hatte. Die Glatorianer wollten Teridax angreifen, doch er schickte eine Truppe Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks nach Bara Magna, woraufhin die Glatorianer ihre Konzentration darauf verlagerten die Rahkshi zu besiegen. Fähigkeiten und Waffen Gelu wurde von Certavus zum Glatorianer trainiert, doch er fand schon bald heraus, dass es gewinneinbringender war Karavanen zu beschützen und quittierte somit den Dienst als Glatorianer. Er ist ein hilfsbereiter Glatorianer und mit einem Thornax-Werfer und einem Eisschneider bewaffnet. thumb|150px|Gelu als Set Reale Welt *Gelu wurde Sommer 2009 als einer der Glatorianer Legenden verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 6: Alles was Glänzt *Die Querung